1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus for realizing a role-playing game (RPG) of the type in which a player character, rather than the player, repeatedly battles with an enemy character on a video screen. The invention relates also to a method and device for controlling the apparatus, and to a memory cartridge for the video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional role-playing games or battle games are of the type in which battle action proceeds in turns. Specifically, a player character and an enemy character are displayed on the display screen of a display unit (e.g., a television receiver). A plurality of attack types (inclusive of weaponry and magic) available to the player character are displayed on the display screen, and the player selects the desired type of attack from the displayed group. Upon making the selection, the player issues the proper instruction (command input) through an input unit referred to as a controller. The attack from the enemy character, on the other hand, is predetermined. When the input of the command is completed, the battle starts the player character and enemy character attack each other in accordance with a predetermined sequence. The incidents of damage sustained by each character owing to the attack by his adversary are counted, as by the low-point method of scoring. The game proceeds by repeating the input of commands and the combat between the player character and enemy character, and the player continues manipulating the apparatus in an effort to have the player character attain a prescribed goal (such as finding treasure or rescuing a screen).
In a video game of this type in which action proceeds in turns, the enemy character never launches an attack until the player has completed inputting the command for the player character. In addition, attacks proceed only in accordance with a predetermined sequence, and the sequence is an important factor for fighting a decisive battle. In a sense, therefore, the aforementioned game in which action takes place in turns in a static game and lacks realism.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a video-game apparatus which approximates actual combat and excels in dynamism and realism, a method and device for controlling the apparatus, and a memory cartridge (or memory cassette) for such control.
In a video game apparatus in which a player character and an enemy character are displayed on a display screen of a display unit and the player character and enemy character carry out attacks on each other in dependence upon an inputted action command or a predetermined action command, a method of controlling the video game apparatus according to the present invention comprises steps of clocking a time, which has been stipulated for each character, from start of the game or from end of action of a character, and performing control in such a manner that when the stipulated time elapses, a transition is made to processing associated with an ensuing action of the character for which the stipulated time has elapsed.
In a video game apparatus in which a game is made to proceed upon displaying, on a display screen of a display unit, a player character which carries out an attack in response to an inputted action command and an enemy character which carries out an attack in response to a predetermined action command, a method of controlling a video game apparatus according to the present invention comprises the steps of clocking time, which has been stipulated for each character, with regard to at least the enemy character from start of the game or from end of attack by a character irrespective of input of the action command for the player character, and performing control in such a manner that when the stipulated time elapses, a transition is made to processing for starting an ensuing attack by the character for which the stipulated time has elapsed.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a video game apparatus having a control unit, a display unit and an input unit for displaying a player character and an enemy character on a display screen of the display unit, and causing the player character and enemy character to carry out attacks on each other in dependence upon an action command inputted from the input unit or a predetermined action command, comprising clocking means for clocking a time, which has been stipulated for each character, from start of the game or from end of action of a character, and control means for performing control in such a manner that when the stipulated time elapses, a transition is made to processing associated with an ensuing action for the character for which the stipulated time has elapsed.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a device for program control of a video game apparatus having a CPU for executing processing in accordance with a program, a memory for being used in program execution by the CPU, a display unit for displaying a video screen, a display processing unit which executes processing, under control of the CPU, for presenting a display on the display unit, and an input unit for inputting action commands.
The device for controlling the video game apparatus comprises means for displaying a player character and an enemy character on the display screen of the display unit, means for causing the player character to execute an action commanded in response to the action command inputted from the input unit, means for causing the enemy character to execute a predetermined action, means for counting a time, which has been stipulated for each character, from end of action of each character, and means for performing control in such a manner that when the stipulated time elapses, a transition is made to processing associated with an ensuing action for the character for which the stipulated time has elapsed.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a memory cartridge (or memory cassette) for program control of a computer for a video game having a CPU for executing processing in accordance with a program, a memory for being used in program execution by the CPU, a display processing unit for displaying a game video screen on a display unit under control of the CPU, and an input unit for inputting action commands.
The memory cartridge includes a memory in which there is stored a program for realizing, in cooperation with the CPU, processing for displaying a player character and an enemy character on the display screen of the display unit, causing the player character to execute an action commanded in response to the action command inputted from the input unit, causing the enemy character to execute a predetermined action, counting a time, which has been stipulated for each character, from end of operation of each character, and performing control in such a manner that when the stipulated time elapses, a transition is made to processing associated with an ensuing action regarding the character for which the stipulated time has elapsed.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the processing associated with the ensuing action regarding the player character includes display processing for presenting a screen which requests input of an action command, processing in which time for action preparations conforming to the type of action is clocked in response to an inputted action command, and processing for executing the commanded action when the time for action preparations elapses.
The processing associated with the ensuing action regarding the enemy character includes processing in which time for action preparations conforming to the type of action is clocked in response to a predetermined action command, and processing for executing the commanded action when the time for action preparations elapses.
In accordance with the invention, the clocking of time that has been stipulated for each character starts as soon as the attack by the character ends. When this time elapses, a transition is made to processing in which the character mounts an attack again. The arrangement is such that the enemy character launches an attack irrespective of whether the player has inputted a command for the purpose of manipulating the player character. Since this form of play closely resembles the form of actual combat, the game excels in realism and thrills and the player is capable of enjoying a speedy game development.
In another embodiment of the invention, an active mode and a wait mode are provided. When the active mode has been selected, the clocking processing continues without interruption, as described above. When the wait mode has been selected, the clocking processing is halted at least in part of a time period that is for the purpose of allowing the player to input a command. Accordingly, a player who is not accustomed to playing the game may select the wait mode to play the game in a way similar to that of the conventional game in which combat action takes place in turns.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the speed of clocking in clocking processing is substantially changed in response to an input designating the speed of the passage of time. Accordingly, the player is capable of choosing the speed of the passage of time that matches his or her own ability. This makes the game even more enjoyable to play.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.